


To Write Love On Her Arms - Um Liebe auf ihre Arme zu Schreiben

by Sir_William_Freewill



Category: Original Work, TWLOHA - Fandom, To Write Love On Her Arms - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_William_Freewill/pseuds/Sir_William_Freewill
Summary: Authorised translation of blogposts dealing with depression, suicide, addiction, self harm, and other things. But mainly, it is about hope.Autorisierte Übersetzung  von Blogeinträgen über Depressionen, Suizid, Sucht, selbstverletzendem Verhalten und anderem. Aber vor allem auch über Hoffnung.





	1. Vorwort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> These blogs only belong to the original writers and the translations are my own interpretations.  
> Also, I am, sadly, no member of TWLOHA, and I do not earn money from them. This is voluntary work I do in my free time.
> 
> Die Blogs gehören nicht mir, sondern den Schreibern der Originale.  
> Die Übersetzungen sind meine eigenen Interpretationen.  
> Ich bin leider kein Mitglied von TWLOHA.  
> Die Übersetzungen mache ich freiwillig in meiner Freizeit, ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt.
> 
>  
> 
> Link: https://twloha.com/

To Write Love On Her Arms (Um Liebe auf ihre Arme zu schreiben) ist eine US-amerikanische gemeinnützige Organisation, die sich engagiert einsetzt, um Hoffnung und Hilfe für Menschen zu finden, die mit Depressionen, Sucht, Selbstverletzung und Selbstmord kämpfen.  
Angefangen hatte alles mit einer Geschichte, die der Gründer von To Write Love On Her Arms (TWLOHA), Jamie Tworkowski, geschrieben hat, um einer Freundin zu helfen und T-Shirts zu verkaufen, um ihre Behandlung zu finanzieren.  
Als er die Geschichte veröffentlichte, hätte niemand gedacht, dass er so viele Menschen erreichen würde. Jamie und seine Freunde beantworteten unzählige Mails von Menschen, die sich mit der Geschichte identifizieren konnten und froh waren, dass jemand darüber sprach. Sie wussten, dass sie diese Gespräche nicht ignorieren konnten und so gründete er 2007 die gemeinnützige Organisation 'To Write Love On Her Arms'.  
Seit dem kämpfen sie gegen das Stigma, dass immer noch viele Themen von psychischen Problemen belastet oder das Reden über diese oft sehr schwierig macht. Außerdem sind sie auf vielen Veranstaltungen in den USA zu finden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, of course, has to be the original story. The words that started it all.
> 
> Das erste Kapitel muss natürlich die Geschichte sein, mit der alles angefangen hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> These blogs only belong to the original writers and the translations are my own interpretations.  
> Also, I am, sadly, no member of TWLOHA, and I do not earn money from them. This is voluntary work I do in my free time.
> 
> Die Blogs gehören nicht mir, sondern den Schreibern der Originale.  
> Die Übersetzungen sind meine eigenen Interpretationen.  
> Ich bin leider kein Mitglied von TWLOHA.  
> Die Übersetzungen mache ich freiwillig in meiner Freizeit, ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt.
> 
> Link: https://twloha.com/learn/story/
> 
>  
> 
> TW: depression, self-harm, drug use, suicidal thoughts

von Jamie Tworkowski

 

Pedro the Lion schallt aus den Lautsprechern und die Stadt wartet vor unseren geöffneten Fenstern. Sie sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz und singt, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, ihre schöne Stimme versteckt sich im Klang. Die Musik ist ein sicherer Ort und Pedro ist einer ihrer Favoriten. Es trifft mich, dass sie diese Skyline für einige Wochen nicht sehen wird. Und wir werden sie nicht sehen. ich lehne mich vor, wohl wissend, dass dies aufgeschrieben werden wird, und frage, was sie sagen würde, wenn ihre Geschichte ein Publikum hätte. Sie lächelt. "Sag ihnen, sie sollen aufsehen. Sag ihnen, dass sie sich an die Sterne erinnern sollen."

ich würde lieber ein Lied für sie schreiben, denn Lieder warten nicht auf eine Lösung und weil Lieder ihr so viel bedeuten. Geschichten warten auf ein Ende, aber Lieder sind mutige Dinge, kühn genug um gesungen zu werden, wenn alles, was sie kennen, Dunkelheit ist. Diese Worte, die wie die meisten Worte um Mitternacht geschrieben werden, zwischen Wirbelsturm und Zuflucht, denn beide behaupten, sie zu retten.

Renee ist neunzehn. Als ich sie treffe, ist frisches Kokain in ihrem Körper. Sie hat seit sechsunddreißig Stunden nicht geschlafen und wird es auch für die nächsten vierundzwanzig nicht. Es ist eine vertraute Mischung aus Koks, Gras, Pillen und Alkohol. Sie hat sich bereit erklärt, uns zu treffen, zuzuhören und uns beten zu lassen. Wir bitten Renee mit uns zu kommen, diese angebrochene Nacht zu verlassen. Sie sagt, sie wird morgen in die Rehaklinik gehen, doch noch ist sie nicht bereit. Es ist eine zu große Veränderung. Wir beten und sagen Auf Wiedersehen und es ist schwer, ohne sie zu gehen.

Sie hat so großen Schmerz gekannt: quälende Träume als Kind, die fast durchgängige Präsenz des Bösen seitdem. Sie hat die Berührungen grässlicher nackter Männer gefühlt, kämpfte gegen Depressionen und Sucht, und versuchte, Selbstmord zu begehen. Ihre Arme erinnern sich an Rasierklingen, fünfzig Narben sprechen von selbst zugefügten Wunden. Sechs Stunden nachdem ich sie traf, fühlte sie sich gefangen, zwei Gruppen von "Freunden" bieten entgegengesetzte Ideen. Alle schlafen. Die Sonne geht auf. Sie trinkt aus einer Flasche Alkohol, nimmt eine Rasierklinge vom Tisch und schließt sich im Badezimmer ein. Sie ritzt sich, benutzt die Klinge um "Fuck up" über ihren linken Unterarm zu schreiben.

Die Krankenschwester der Rehaklinik findet die Wunde einige Stunden später. Die Klinik hat kein Entzugsprogramm, nennt sie ein zu großes Risiko und nimmt sie nicht auf. Für die nächsten fünf Tage ist es an uns, sie zu lieben. Wir werden zu ihrem Krankenhaus und die Möglichkeit der Heilung erfüllt unser Wohnzimmer mit Leben. Es ist unausgesprochen, und wir sind nur wenige, aber wir werden ihre Kirche sein, der zum Leben erwachte Körper Christi um ihren Bedürfnissen zu begegnen, um Liebe auf ihre Arme zu schreiben.

Sie ist voller Gegensätze, lebendiger und näher am Tod als alle, die ich kenne, wie ein Lied von Johnny Cash oder eine Theraterberühmtheit. Sie besitzt eine Gesinnung und einen Humor jenseits ihrer neunzehn Jahre, und als sie mir ihre Geschichte erzählt, ist sie bwescheiden und ruhig und freundlich, geformt durch Schmerz aus hundert Lebenszeiten. ich bin privilegiert, dass sie mich teilhaben lässt, doch währenddessen zerbreche ich. Ihr Leben war so dunkel, doch trotzdem ist eine leise Hoffnung in ihren Worten, und an den nächsten Abenden beobachte ich, dass die hübschesten Mädchen im Raum ihr sagen, dass sie wunderschön ist. ich denke es ist Gott, der sie daran erinnert.

ich bin diesen Weg nie gegangen, aber ich beschließe, dass, wenn wir eine fünf-Tage-Reha durchführen, es die coolste des Landes wird. Es wird Rock 'n' Roll werden. Wir beginnen mit dem Wesentlichen: Unmengen Spaß, zu viel Starbucks und viel zu viele Zigaretten.

Donnerstag abend ist sie auf der Tribüne für Band Marino, eine der besten Orlandos. Sie sind indie-folk-märchenhaft, eine Bewegung getarnt als Zirkus. Renee liebt sie und lächelt, als ich ihr den westeuropäischen A&R-Mann zeige, aus London hergekommen, nur um diese Show zu sehen.

Sie hat einen guten Platz, als Orlando Magic in der nächsten Nacht die Seattle SuperSonics besiegt, schreit wie ein lebenslanger Fan mit jedem Korb von Dwight Howard. Auf dem Weg nach Hause halten wir für mehr Kaffee und Bücher, "Blue Like Jazz" und Anne Lamotts "Traveling Mercies".

Am Samstag ist die Taste of Chaos-Tour in der Stadt und ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob wir hineinkommen. Aber die Türen öffnen sich und Minuten später sind wir auf der Bühne für Thrice, eine ihrer Lieblingsbands. Sie steht drei Meter vom Schlagzeuger entfernt und lächelt durchgehend. Es ist ein strahlender Moment dort, inmitten der Musik, wo Licht und Regen über der Bühne zusammentreffen. Es fühlt sich an wie Heilung. Auf jeden Fall ist es Hoffnung.

Sonntag abend ist Kirche und nach dem Gottesdienst versammeln sich viele, um für Renee zu beten, dies ist ihr letzter Abend bevor sie in die Klinik geht. Einige sind Fremde, aber alle sind Freunde in dieser Nacht. Die Gebete reichen von gebrochen bis mutig, alle sind ermutigend. Wir sprechen zu Gott, aber ich denke genauso sehr reden wir mit ihr, sagen ihr, dass sie geliebt wird, sagen, dass sie nicht alleine gehen wird. Einer von uns kennt sie am besten. Ryan sitzt in einer Ecke, klimpert auf einer Gitarre und singt ein Lied, dass von ihr inspiriert wurde.

Nach der Kirche füllt sich unser Haus mit Freunden, hier für einige weitere Momente vor dem Lebewohl. Jeder hat ein Geschenk für sie, einen Brief oder eine Umarmung oder Ermutigungen. Sie nimmt mich zur Seite und sagt mir, dass sie mir etwas geben möchte. ich lächele überrascht, mich fragend, was das sein könnte. Wir gehen durch das überfüllte Wohnzimmer, in die Garage zu ihren Sachen.

Sie gibt mir ihre letzte Rasierklinge, erzählt mir, dass es die ist, mit der sie sich vor fünf Tagen geschnitten und ihre letzte Line Kokain gezogen hat. Sie hatte diese seit dem immer bei sich, sagt, dass diese Nacht die härteste werden wird und dass sie sie nicht haben sollte. ich halte die Klinge vorsichtig, danke Renee und weiß sofort, dass dieser Moment, dieses Geschenk, bei mir bleiben wird. ich wundere mich, ob dieses großartige Gefühl das ist, was Christus erlebt, wenn wir ihm unsere gebrochenen Herzen überlassen, wenn wir Tod gegen Leben eintauschen.

Als wir in der Entzugsklinik ankommen, beendet sie: "Die Sterne sind immer da, aber wir übersehen sie in Schmutz und Wolken. Wir übersehen sie in den Stürmen. Sag ihnen, sie sollen sich an die Hoffnung erinnern. Wir haben Hoffnung."

ich habe gesehen, wie das Leben in sie zurückkehrte und das war eine Ehre. Als unsere Zeit mit ihr begann, schlug jemand Schichten vor, doch das ist Geschäftssprache. Liebe ist etwas besseres. ich wurde herausgefordert und verändert, daran erinnert, das Liebe die einfache Antwort auf so viele unserer schwierigsten Fragen ist. Don Miller sagt, wir werden dazu aufgefordert, unsere Hände auf die Wunden einer kaputten Welt zu pressen, um die Blutungen zu stoppen. ich stimme ihm so sehr zu.

Oft bitten wir Gott, sich zu zeigen. Wir beten um Rettung. Vielleicht würde Gott von uns verlangen, selbst diese Rettung zu sein, sein Körper zu sein, nach bedeutsamen Dingen zu streben. Er ist nicht unsichtbar, wenn wir anfangen zu leben. ich bin vielleicht einfach, aber ich glaube immer mehr, dass Gott durch Liebe handelt, durch Liebe spricht, durch unsere Liebe offenbart wird. ich habe dies in dieser Woche gesehen und ehrlich, es war einfach: Nimm ein gebrochenes Mädchen, behandele es wie eine berühmte Prinzessin, gib ihr die besten Plätze des Hauses. Kauf ihr Kaffee und Zigaretten um runterzukommen, Bücher und Hygieneartikel für die kommenden Tage. Sag ihr Wahrheiten, wenn sie nur Lügen kannte. Sag ihr, dasss Gott sie liebt. Erzähl ihr von Vergebung, der Möglichkeit von Freiheit; sag ihr, dass sie dazu gemacht ist, in weißen Kleidern zu tanzen. All diese Sachen sind wahr.

Wir baten nur, zu lieben , all den Hoffnungslosen Hoffnung zu ermöglichen. Wir können nicht jedes Ende aussuchen, aber wir sind gefragt, die Retter zu spielen. Wir werden nicht alle Rätsel lösen und unsere Herzen werden in diesem verwundbaren Leben sicherlich brechen, aber es ist der beste Weg. Wir sind dazu gemacht, mutige Liebende an kaputten Orten zu sein, uns wieder und wieder auszugießen, bis wir nach Hause gerufen werden.

ich habe in einer Woche mit einem mutigen Mädchen so viel gelernt. Sie ist jetzt am leben, in der Geduld und Sicherheit der Reha, bedeckt mit Spuren des Wahnsinns, aber wählend, zu glauben, dass Gott Dinge erneuert, dass Er Hoffnung und Heilung mit den Sternen meinte. Sie würde dich bitten, dich daran zu erinnern.


	3. Beautiful. Loved. Enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angststörung, Depressionen
> 
> Link: https://twloha.com/blog/beautiful-loved-enough/
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Blogs gehören nicht mir, sondern den Schreibern der Originale.  
> Die Übersetzungen sind meine eigenen Interpretationen.  
> Ich bin leider kein Mitglied von TWLOHA.  
> Die Übersetzungen mache ich freiwillig in meiner Freizeit, ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt.

Beautiful. Loved. Enough. - Schön. Geliebt. Genug.

von Jessica Morris

 

Als ich an diesem Morgen aufwachte, überkam mich ein bekanntes Gefühl der Angst. Gedanken wie "Ich muss das machen", "Ich kann das nicht", "Was, wenn ich es nicht mache?" hielten sich in meinem Kopf. Ich wollte weiter schlafen und mich vor der Welt verstecken.

So gerne ich sagen würde, dass ich solche Morgen selten habe, ist wahr, dass ich sie viel zu oft habe. Ich wache an den meisten Morgenden mit der ständigen Erinnerung auf, dass ich mit einer psychischen Krankheit lebe. Und wenn mich nicht sofort mit den Ängsten konfrontiert werde, wie der Tag sich entwickelt, sind sie dabei, wenn ich meine Medikamente nehme. Heilung ist eine Reise und an manchen Tagen ist schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ich immer mit meiner OCD, Depression und Angststörung leben muss.

Es ist einfach, diesen Gefühlen der Einsamkeit und des Versagens zu erliegen. Statt zu glauben, dass ich eine geschätzte und wichtige Person bin, die zufällig mit psychischen Problemen kämpft, beginne ich zu glauben, dass ich meine Krankheit bin.

Aber jeden Tag muss ich mich daran erinnern, dass ich das nicht bin.

Ich bin nicht meine Depression.  
Ich bin nicht meine Angststörung.  
Ich bin nicht diese Tage der Dunkelheit.  
Ich bin kein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Heute war anders. Heute habe ich beschlossen, dass ich genug davon habe, Einsamkeit fühlend und ängstlich aufzuwachen. Heute wollte ich mich lebendig fühlen, den Umstand begrüßen, dass ich lebe und atme. Heute wollte ich anfangen, neue Anfänge zu feiern.

Also sagte ich mir, "Du bist schön. Du wirst geliebt. Du bist genug." Ich wiederholte das immer und immer wieder, darauf vertrauend, dass ich irgendwann wissen würde, das diese Worte wahr sind.

"Du bist schön."  
Auch wenn du dich nicht gut genug fühlst. Auch wenn du nicht in die Gussform passt. Auch wenn dir andere Leute dies nicht sagen.

"Du wirst geliebt."  
Auch wenn du allein bist. Auch wenn alle anderen jemanden zu haben scheinen und du nicht. Auch wenn du dich nicht imstande fühlst, geliebt zu werden.

"Du bist genug."  
Auch wenn du den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan hast, als dich unter den Decken zu verstecken. Auch wenn du rückfällig wirst. Auch wenn du vergisst, warum du angefangen hast.

Jetzt, da ich angefangen habe, meine negativen Gedanken herauszufordern, will ich das Spiel ändern und mehr gute als schlechte Morgende haben. Deshalb werde ich weiter versuchen, mich an diese Wahrheiten zu erinnern. Wenn du Schwierigkeiten hast, diese Worte auszusprechen, sag sie mit mir:  
"Ich bin schön. Ich werde geliebt. Ich bin genug."

Wir glauben sie für einander, weil wir wissen, dass sie wahr sind. Wir wissen, dass niemand anders unseren Teil in dieser Welt spielen kann. Und letzendlich, wenn wir diese Worte weiterhin sagen und füreinander glauben, werden sie auch für uns selbst wahr.

Wir werden weiter kämpfen für die guten Tage, die wir verdienen und wir werden dorthin kommen, weil wir einander haben. Auf dass wir diesen Weg nicht alleine zu gehen. Auf mehr gute als schlechte Morgende.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ich habe vor einiger Zeit von TWLOHA erfahren und finde ihre Arbeit großartig. Da ich der Meinung bin, dass möglichst viele Leute ihre Blogs lesen sollten, ich aber selbst genug Menschen kenne, die leider kaum oder gar kein Englisch sprechen, hatte ich die Idee, es für sie zu übersetzen. Also habe ich bei TWLOHA angefragt, ob dies in Ordnung ist. Sie haben zugestimmt, mit einer der wunderbarsten Mails, die ich je bekommen habe.  
> Die Organisation und ihre Projekte liegen mir sehr am Herzen, nicht zuletzt, weil sie mir auch schon oft geholfen haben.  
> Wenn ihr einen bestimmten Blog übersetzt haben möchtet, oder auch einen zu einem bestimmten Thema, dann scheut euch nicht, mir Bescheid zu geben.  
> Und wenn es euch schlecht geht, dann meldet euch gerne bei mir. Ich bin hier und tue, was ich kann.


End file.
